


Liquid Dreams Revisited

by Deathangelgw



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Songfic, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Sequel to Liquid Dreams!





	

Title: Liquid Gundam Dreams Revisited!

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: The girls don’t belong to me and neither do the original lyrics! They belong to blah blah and yakkity yakkity….

Warnings: AU, OOC, humor, lemon, yuri, author inserts, songfic, all sorts of kinky things!

Pairings: IN NO SPECIFIC ORDER!! RxSxHxDxCx11x9

Rating: Oh this is a DEFINITE NC-17!!

Notes: A while back, I did a challenge to write a songfic to ‘Liquid Dreams’ by O-Town. It ended up being a huge orgy! *falls over* AND silly me added that I might do a yuri version of it….dummy me got looped into it! Oi…ANYHOO, I love yuri and I love these gals, so without further adieu! Enjoy and please review!!

 

_/lyrics/_

 

Relena laughed lightly at the joke that Hilde was currently telling. She, along with Hilde, Noin, Une, Catherine, Sally, and Dorothy were enjoying a nice day of just girls at Relena’s house. They’d been so busy recently with either Preventer work, or the circus in Catherine’s case, that they’d not had the time for their weekend get together. Now, they were catching up quickly, chattering about the guys and the rumor that was out that there had been a video that had been caught of the seven.

 

{Author insert: Bids are still going for that video! ~_^}

 

_/Posters of love surrounding me_

_I'm lost in a world of fantasy_

_Every night she comes to me_

_And gives me all the love I need/_

 

Catherine came into the room, grinning as she held a small package. “We got something in the mail from DA-san!” she exclaimed in delight as she waved the small package.

 

“Well open it! Let’s see what that girl has to say!” Hilde cried as she bounced on her seat eagerly. They all thought very fondly of DA for her frequent pictures of the guys in curious…positions.

 

Opening up the package as she sat down next to Relena, Catherine chuckled as she read the letter. “Dear girls. How ya doin!? Here’s a cd I burned for you guys! I changed the lyrics, and I think you’ll get a kick out of them! Call me with what you think, k? Love, DA!”

 

Une chuckled softly. “That girl is such a trouble maker,” she said fondly as the others giggled in amusement.

 

_/Now this hot girl_

_She's not your average girl_

_She's a morph-erotic dream_

_from a magazine/_

 

“Oh look at the cover! It’s so cute!” Relena cooed as she took the cd from Catherine. She giggled again as she showed it to Noin and Sally, who nodded and smiled at it.

 

 

“Well pop it in and let’s see what that brat did to it!” Hilde ordered as she plopped next to Dorothy on the floor. Dorothy grinned as Catherine got up with a snicker and put it into the CD player.

 

_/And she's so fine_

_Designed to blow your mind_

_She's a dominatrix super model beauty queen/_

 

They each tilted their heads in interest as the music started, then snorts of laughter or amazement were heard around the room. “That minx changed the lyrics to fit us!” Dorothy declared with a laugh as they listened or grooved to the beat.

 

“Mmm…I kinda like it. Cat…put it on repeat,” Hilde purred out as Dorothy’s hands went through her hair slowly. She loved the feeling of someone’s hands in her hair…

 

Catherine grinned as she shook her head, then got up and put the cd on repeat. She went over and sat down on Relena’s lap, grinning as the blonde looked up at her with a smirk. They both looked over and cocked an eyebrow as they saw Une and Noin lip-locked on the couch.

 

_/I dream about a girl who's a mix of Sally's Child_

_Just a little touch of Dorothy’s wild style_

_With Catherine's smile_

_Throw in a body like Hilde_

_You got the star of my liquid Gundam dreams_

_My liquid Gundam dreams/_

 

Sally scooted over to Hilde and Dorothy’s sides, kissing them both as they set to work removing Sally’s shirt from her slender body. Catherine found herself locked in a steamy kiss with Relena not long after. None of the girls were even aware of the music as they fell into each other with desire.

 

Noin’s moan of pleasure floated out as she was laid out under Une, their clothes flying around the room with other clothes as the others stripped quickly. Hilde cried out suddenly as she thrashed under the two blondes, her naked form being fondled and teased mercilessly. Catherine’s head had fallen back in pleasure as Relena’s mouth had latched onto a cloth covered nipple and was teasing it as her fingers traveled farther up under the redhead’s skirted legs.

 

{Author’s note: For those of you who haven’t read the ‘sister’ story to this and are confused to the sudden girl-jumping, two words: Subliminal Messages ~_^}

 

_/Relena's lips to kiss in the dark_

_Underneath Une's beauty mark_

_When it comes to the test_

_Well Noin's the best_

_And Sylvia brings the rest/_

 

“Ok…this is so fucked up, but gods I need more!” Dorothy panted out softly as she rode Sally’s thigh while thrusting her fingers into Hilde in a slowly increasing rhythm. Sally cried out as Hilde drilled into her entrance with her tongue, holding the blonde steady as she rocked back onto Hilde’s tongue.

 

“Agreed,” Une purred out lowly as she and Noin rubbed together, limbs entwined as they rubbed their clits together slowly. She leaned her head down to flick her tongue over Noin’s nipple, purring as she earned a soft gasp of pleasure from the purple-haired woman.

 

Relena grinned evilly as she looked up from the soft breast she was teasing on Catherine as her fingers moved inside of the redhead. “Well…I do have some…toys,” she offered coyly, grinning as Catherine gasped with pleasure as the blonde flicked her finger over her clit.

 

_/Now this hot girl_

_She's not your average girl_

_She's a morph-erotic dream_

_from a magazine/_

 

 

“Oh I love you! Where?!” Dorothy cooed out as she got up. Hilde whined, then purred in pleasure as Sally put her own fingers inside of Hilde's wet womanhood.

 

“I’ll show you,” Relena replied with a grin as she got Catherine to get up, earning a protesting growl from the redhead. She smirked then as Relena began stripping slowly; smirking at Catherine as her friend came over and kissed her hard, helping her to strip before they went with Dorothy to get the toys.

 

_/And she's so fine_

_Designed to blow your mind_

_She's a dominatrix super model beauty queen/_

 

Dorothy, Relena, and Catherine returned to find things had changed. Hilde and Noin were making out heavily as they caressed each other. Hilde was sitting on Noin’s lap, rocking onto the fingers that teased her clit mercilessly.

 

Une and Sally were in about the same position, lying out on the ground as they made out and caressed each other madly. Une panted softly as she rode Sally’s thigh, the same being done to her own thigh as they kissed each other hotly.

 

“SHEESH! Can’t even wait for us!” Dorothy said as she huffed and put her load down. She sighed and glanced over at the other two, only to see them up against a wall, riding each other’s thighs as they kissed hotly. She sighed in exasperation, then looked down at the toys. “Well…may as well have my own fun,” she decided with a grin as she grabbed one of the strap-ons. She went over to Relena and Catherine after putting the strap-on on. She moved Relena slightly, shifting the blonde off of Catherine. Before either girl could protest though, she pushed the dildo into Relena and a vibrator she had grabbed into Catherine. Both girls cried out in pleasure, then groaned as Dorothy began thrusting into them both.

 

_/I dream about a girl who's a mix of Sally's child_

_Just a little touch of Dorothy's wild style_

_With Catherine's smile_

_Throw in a body like Hilde_

_You got the star of my liquid Gundam dreams_

_My liquid Gundam dreams/_

 

 

After the two girls had come, followed by Dorothy as she thrust hard into Relena, they all went over to where the other four women were laying, panting from their release. Relena kissed Hilde and Noin hard, taking their tongues for a dance of passion as she caressed the other.

 

They heard a cry of surprise and looked over to see Sally being tied to the coffee table legs by the ankles with leather straps. A collar encircled her neck and a chain ran from the collar to between her spread legs and back up. Une was just finishing tying Sally’s arms over her head to the lamp table by the chair, while Dorothy grinned evilly and plucked at the chain slowly, rubbing the cold metal against Sally’s sensitive and swollen clit, causing her to cry out.

 

Catherine came over to Une and pinned her down with her body, kissing her hungrily. She pinned Une’s hands over her head before taking some silk scarves and tying her to the lounge chair’s legs. She then took Une’s legs and brought them up, tying them by the ankles just above Une’s hands. She licked down one creamy thigh slowly before slapping the now exposed ass, earning a guttural groan of desire and pain come from Une.

 

_/Looks ain't everything_

_She's got the sweetest personality_

_My mama thinks I'm lazy_

_My friends all think I'm crazy_

_But in my mind_

_I leave the world behind/_

 

Relena laid Hilde out, then grinned at Noin. She reached over and grabbed the whipped cream they had brought in as well and began spreading it over Hilde’s body. Hilde hissed and giggled as the cold cream hit her hot body. She moaned loudly as Noin suckled the whipped dessert topping off of her, the slurping sounds mingling with the slaps on flesh coming from over by the lounge chair and the twin cries of pleasure that came up from there and by the coffee table. Relena joined Noin in their ‘dessert’ then grabbed one of the strap-ons after they had cleaned off the now panting Hilde. She put it on, then pushed into Hilde, purring with pleasure.

 

_/Every night I dream_

_Liquid Gundam dreams, she's my liquid Gundam dreams_

_Waterfalls and streams, these liquid Gundam dreams/_

 

Dorothy pushed her fingers into Sally around the chain, then crooked her fingers so that, with each thrust of her fingers, she rubbed the chain against Sally’s clit. Sally cried out and strained to get free as she was pleasured, the cold chain covered with her juices as Dorothy moved it. She purred in delight though as Dorothy straddled her face in an obvious command for pleasure and began licking earnestly at Dorothy’s dripping entrance, gasping softly whenever the other blonde would roughly pull on the chain against her aching womanhood in pleasure and a demand for more.

 

_/I dream about a girl who's a mix of Sally’s child_

_Just a little touch of Dorothy's wild style_

_With Catherine's smile_

_Throw in a body like Hilde's_

_You got the star of my liquid Gundam dreams_

_My liquid Gundam dreams/_

 

 

Une’s scream of pleasure as she was entered forcefully by a rather large dildo mingled with Hilde’s as Relena moved harder into her. Catherine suddenly cried out as Noin pushed a dildo into her, forcing the three women to rock together as best they could. The seven all worked harder, pants and moans filling the air as they each drew closer to release. One by one, they each screamed with their release and collapsed. Hilde reached up weakly and grabbed the remote for the stereo, turning off the music before falling asleep underneath Relena as they all snuggled together in sated happiness.

 

None noticed the red light blinking behind the VCR on the entertainment center.

 

_/I dream about a girl who's a mix of Sally’s child_

_Just a little touch of Dorothy's wild style_

_With Catherine's smile_

_Throw in a body like Hilde's_

_You got the star of my liquid Gundam dreams_

_My liquid Gundam dreams/_

 

 

Deathangel grinned as she pulled out the videotape. “They are as blind as the guys! Good thing they didn’t catch the camera,” she commented with a chuckle. She glanced at the readers and waved the tape. “Any bids?”

 

~Owari

 


End file.
